New Power Syndrome
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Marshall Lee is in the midst of acquiring new powers and the process has made him a tad irritable, so for the next 24 hours Fionna and Cake must endure his mood swings. I love role reversal so much!
1. Chapter 1

New Power Syndrome

Chapter 1

I'm prepared to push role reversal to the limits; we've all heard of MPREG or "Male Pregnancy," but I'm going with something that is the male equivalent of PMS/that time of the month(excluding anything uterus related).

Has it been done? Maybe, but I want to do my own version of this situation, so here it is.

* * *

><p>Fionna and Cake were on there way to Marshall Lee's house, hoping to get his help in taking care of a bug problem in there house.<p>

"Do you really think he'll help us?" Cake asked

"Sure," Fionna said "he always does things for us."

"Correction," Cake said "he always does things for _you_."

"Whatever." Fionna responded

They made it to the vampire king's domain and Fionna pounded on the door as she usually did.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna called "MARSHALL LEE!"

Five seconds later, Marshall Lee tore the door open, so roughly he damn near ripped it off its hinges.

"WHAT!" he snarled "What!"

Fionna and Cake cringed as the vampire stared them down menacingly.

"Well," he questioned crabbily "what do you WANT?"

"Uh..." Fionna answered tensely "we have a little infestation in our house and we were wondering if you could help us."

Marshall Lee looked on strangely.

"You can battle the Ice Queen with your bare hands," he inquired "but you can't handle a few rodents?"

Fionna started to feel a little irritated herself.

"Okay," she responded "first off, it's bugs were dealing with, second, what's _your _damage?"

The vampire became contrite.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly "I'm enduring New Power Syndrome."

Fionna looked at Cake, then back at him.

"What's that?" Fionna wondered

"See, every so often vampires' acquire new powers," Marshall Lee explained "but before we get our new powers our bodies must prepare themselves for them, and the process tends to make us a little...ornery."

"More so then usual?" Cake unwisely asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marshall Lee hissed

"Nothing." Cake whimpered

"So..." Fionna asked "will you help us?"

"Of course." the vampire stated

"Thanks." Fionna said, putting her hand on his shoulder

"Did I say you could touch me!" he snapped

Fionna quickly drew her hand away.

"Let's go." Marshall said dociley

The human girl and the cat looked on as the vampire flew ahead.

"Fi," Cake said nervously "I'm scared."

"Don't worry," Fionna reponded awkwardly "I'm sure it won't last _that _long."

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I only pick on you because I favor you over other girls. No offense to other girls it's just that some girls can get annoying, especially the nagging ones.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

New Power Syndrome

Chapter 2

More NPS.

* * *

><p>Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee arrived at the treehouse, which as they had stated, was swarming with bugs the size of Mo-Chro's eyes. They had not even gone inside yet and they could see the bugs swarming the place.<p>

"Wow," Marshall Lee said "the place really is infested."

"Yep." Fionna said

She hesitantly reached out and opened the door to the tree house, and once open they could hear the loud buzzing coming from inside.

"Whatever you do," Fionna warned, as they went inside "don't breathe through your mouth."

"Well no wonder this place is infested," Marshall groaned "it's a mess, my lair is cleaner this, _my _lair is _cleaner _than _this_!"

"Noted." Fionna stated

"How _exactly_ are we supposed to take care of this?" the vampire questioned

"There is something that can help," Fionna said "which we will have..." she got quieter as she spoke "when Prince Gumball gets here."

"What?" Marshall Lee replied

"Well," Fionna explained hesitantly "Gumball is...bringing...the stuff."

"He's coming _here_?" the vampire responded flatly

"Yes." Fionna squeaked

Marshall Lee looked on blankly for several seconds.

"I CAN'T _STAND_ GUMBALL!" the vampire king shouted furiously

"I'm aware of that," Fionna responded quickly, holding Cake "but just today maybe you guys could get along, for me?"

"Fine." Marshall sighed, pouting

"Good, good vampire." Fionna said, patting his head

"I said NO TOUCHING!" Marshall Lee growled

"Sorry," Fionna uttered, taking her hand away "sorry."

* * *

><p>I find it odd that I got this idea when I thought "What would Marceline be like if it was her time of the month(provided she could have one)", somehow it turned gender-swapped, I think my mind is devoted to role reversal, wierd.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

New Power Syndrome

Chapter 3

Now Prince Gumball will fall victim to Marshall's mood swings.

* * *

><p>Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee were in Fionna and Cake's tree house, waiting for Prince Gumball to come with the stuff to help kill the bugs.<p>

In the meantime, the three were warding off the bugs.

Fionna was stepping on them, Cake was using her paw as a fly swatter, and Marshall Lee merely crushed them with his hand.

"I'll be right back." Marshall Lee stated, before leaving

"Wonder where he's going." Cake said

It was then Prince Gumball arrived.

"I'm here," he said "and I got the stuff." he held up a spray bottle full of purple liquid

"That's great," Fionna replied "now we can get rid of these bugs."

Gumball looked around.

"I thought you said Marshall Lee was gonna be here." he said

"He just stepped out for a moment;" Fionna informed "I gotta warn you though, he's a little...moody...today."

"More so than usual?" the prince quipped

"Yeah," Fionna explained "apparently his body is preparing itself for new powers, and the process has made him a tad irritable, so for your own safety don't touch, don't look him in the eyes, and watch what you say. In fact, speak as little as possible."

Just then Marshall Lee returned.

"Sorry," he said "I had a sudden craving for teal and beige that had to be satisfied."

He then noticed Gumball.

"Oh joy," Marshall groaned "look who's here, Prince Prude."

Prince Gumball could have retaliated, however he'd rather take an insult then incur the wrath of the vampire king.

"Hi Marshall." he said placidly

"Screw off, Pinky!" Marshall hissed

"Yes sir." Gumball replied, backing away slowly

"So," Fionna said, giving everyone a spray bottle "let's get started."

They started spraying down the tree house.

Marshall Lee sprayed one of the bugs when it landed on his shoe.

"Careful," Gumball said "that's not good for your skin."

The vampire king responded by spitting in the candy prince's face.

"Ah!" Gumball squealed

He wiped his face off and looked at his hand.

"Why is your saliva blue?" he questioned

"It's part of the power process!" Marshall Lee growled, showing his fangs

"Please don't hurt me!" Prince Gumball uttered

"Wuss." Marshall Lee scoffed

* * *

><p>There may not have been any evidence of it, but I imagine that Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball don't get along, much like Marceline and Prince Bubblegum.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

New Power Syndrome

Chapter 4

Moving on.

* * *

><p>After three hours of spraying, the bugs had started to leave the tree house.<p>

"All right," Fionna said "the bugs are almost gone."

Marshall Lee hissed in irritation.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked

"I'm out of the stuff!" Marshall Lee uttered angrily, holding an empty spray bottle

"Okay," Fionna responded carefully "do you want me to get you more?"

"Please." the vampire said dociley

Fionna took the empty bottle, refilled it, and gave it back to him.

"Thank you." Marshall said placidly

"So," Fionna wondered "how long does...New Power Syndrome...last?"

"Twenty-four hours." Marshall Lee stated

"So how much longer will it last for _you_?" Fionna continued

"Eight hours," Marshall said "thank God."

"I see." Fionna replied, she thewn looked at Prince Gumball "God?" she said quizzically, to which Gumball responded by shrugging cluelessly

"It comes around at random really." Marshall Lee said

"So at any time of the year basically?" Gumball asked

"I wasn't TALKING to _you!_" the vampire snapped

Gumball backed away and stood behind Fionna.

"But like I said," Marshall Lee added "it comes at random, usually once a year or so."

"Does it happen to both male and female vampires?" Cake wondered

"Yes," Marshall replied "why wouldn't it?"

"Just wondering." Cake stated

"Why don't we get back to the spraying?" Fionna suggested

"Okay." Marshall Lee said

"Good idea." Gumball sighed

They went back to spraying, however, it was interrupted again when Marshall Lee saw Gumball glance in his direction.

"What are _you _looking at?" the vampire uttered sternly

"Nothing!" Gumball responded quickly

"Well then why were you looking at me?" Marshall Lee questioned

"I was just looking at the bugs in your direction!" Gumball affirmed

"Well worry about the bugs in _your _direction!" Marshall hissed, holding the spray bottle to Gumball's face

Prince Gumball cringed.

"Back away slowly, Pinky." Marshall growled

The prince complied and Marshall went back to spraying bugs.

"I've been in many situations before," Gumball told Fionna quietly "but right now I truly fear for my life."

"Don't worry," Fionna said "just eight more hours and he'll be back to his regular, less violent, self that moderately hates you but would never kill you unless he had a real reason to."

"So you're not worried?" Prince Gumball worried

"Why would I be?" Fionna responded "He don't hate _me_."

* * *

><p>Another chapter or two left.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

New Power Syndrom

Chapter 5

Moving on.

* * *

><p>Fionna and co. were still continuing with ridding the tree house of relentless bugs.<p>

"There's so many of them," Marshall said "they must be getting in somewhere."

"Yeah," Fionna said "from up there." She pointed at a small hole in the ceiling

"It doesn't take a genius to figure this out." Marshall Lee said

The vampire reached over and tore out a chunk of Gumball's hair.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Gumball yelled

Marshall happily stuffed the chunk of gum hair into the hole.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Prince Gumball whimpered as he fixed his hair

"I sealed off their entrance," Marshall Lee stated "maybe that'll help."

"It should." Fionna said

Gumball stood beside her.

"Fionna," Gumball whined quietly "he tore out part of my hair."

"You can fix it," the human girl whispered "just let it go."

"But..." the prince started

"Let it go!" Fionna ordered softly

Cake scooped up a pile of limp bugs.

"Hey look," Cake said "the little pests are getting weak."

"Awesome," Fionna said "now let's get them out of here."

She looked up at Marshall, who was still floating up at the ceiling.

"Hey Mar-shall," Fionna called "come down here and help us clear out the bugs."

"Okay." the vampire said

He floated down from the ceiling, but found Gumball standing in his way.

"MOOOOOVE!" Marshall Lee shouted

Prince Gumball quickly stepped aside.

"Thank you." Marshall said placidly

He floated over to Fionna.

"What do I do?" he asked

"Just gather as many bugs as you can and throw'em outside." Fionna explained

"'Kay." Marshall Lee replied

The vampire king started gathering up frail bugs.

"How much longer till he's himself again?" Gumball asked Fionna

"Not long," Fionna said, then stated "five hours."

"Oh Grod." the prince groaned

* * *

><p>A couple more chapters maybe, I wanna get to some fics involving ML's new powers.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

New Power Syndrome

Chapter 6

Still moving on.

* * *

><p>Finally, aftersic hours of thorough spraying, Fionaa and Cake's tree house was rid of the irritating bugs.<p>

"What was this made out of?" Fionna asked, holding up a spray bottle

"Oh...stuff." Prince Gumball said

"You mean _poison _which they'll inhale while they sleep?" Marshall Lee questioned flatly

"It's not poison!" Gumball retorted

"Prove it!" Marshall growled

"How?" Prince Gumball responded

"Spray it in your mouth!" the vampire hissed

Prince Gumball looked at his spray bottle.

"But I don't want to spray it in my mouth." he said

"Is it toxic or irritating to the body?" Marshall Lee asked

"No, but..." the prince responded

"Then spray it in your _mouth_!" the vampire demanded

"I don't wanna!" Gumball protested

"Do it!" Marshall yelled

He took Prince Gumball's spray bottle.

"What are you..." Gumball tried to asked

Marshall Lee pushed the prince down and held him down with his foot.

"No, no-no, no!" Prince Gumball whimpered

The vampire king forcibly pried the prince's mouth open and shoved the spray bottle nozzle in. He spray it five times, quickly, then held Gumball's mouth shut until he swallowed it.

Marshall Lee let the prince up.

"There, that wasn't so bad." he said

Gumball gagged and grabbed his midsection.

"Not toxic" he groaned "just vile tasting."

Fionna and Cake looked on in amazement.

"How much longer?" Cake asked the human girl

"Two more hours." Fionna stated

Marshall Lee started poking Prince Gumball in the face with his spray bottle, amusedly.

"Stop it!" Prince Gumball whined, still reeling from the taste of the bug repellent

"This day is taking forever." Cake said

* * *

><p>For the sake of my story, when Marshall Lee tells you to do something, you do it.<p>

I'll be honest, I just totally improvised this whole chapter. I'm just trying to finish this story.


	7. Chapter 7

New Power Syndrome

Chapter 7

Last Chapter

* * *

><p>With the tree house rid of bugs, Prince Gumball left as soon as he possibly could.<p>

Now Fionna was just hanging out with Marshall Lee, while Cake kept her distance.

They were sitting on Marshall's Lee's house deck.

By this point, Marshall Lee had gone from cranky and violent to tired and sluggish.

"You look tired, Marsh." Fionna said

The vampire yawned and nodded.

"Yeah," he mumbled "the new powers...they're coming on...soon."

"What kind of new powers will you get?" Fionna wondered

"Dunno," Marshall Lee sighed "whatever I don't already have."

Fionna looked over at Cake.

"Cake, what are you doing?" she asked

"I was checking out this wierd rock." Cake said, pointing to an oddly shaped rock

"It is a wierd rock." Marshall Lee said

"So how much longer until you finaly get your new powers?" Fionna asked

"Five...minutes." the vampire stated

As he started to fall asleep where he was sitting, Fionna lightly grabbed his shoulder and carefully pulled him down toward her, laying his head in her lap.

Fionna played with his hair, until she heard a tapping sound. She looked, and saw Cake banging her head against the rock.

"Now what are you doing?" Fionna questioned

"This rock sounds hollow." the cat said

"Are you sure it's not the echo inside your head from the impact?" Fionna bantered

"Hilarious." Cake said sarcastically

Marshall Lee started twitching.

"Ow," he uttered "oh! It's happening! I can feel it!"

His eyes started glowing dark blue.

"Are you sure?" Fionna asked tensely

"Are my eyes glowing?" Marshall Lee asked hectically

"Yes!" Fionna replied

"Then it's happening!" Marshall Lee cried

He started writhing as the process overtook his body, filling him with new energy.

"It's a lot more painful than I imagined it would be!" the Vampire King shouted

Fionna sat and watched anxiously as Marshall Lee twitched fiercely.

After five minutes, the process was finally over, and Marshall stopped seizing.

Fionna and Cake looked down at him, as he lay limply on the ground moaning softly.

"Marshy?" Fionna gasped

"You okay, sugar?" Cake asked

"I'll be fine as soon as I regain the feeling in my legs." Marshall Lee sighed

Fionna and Cake looked at each other, then Fionna picked Marshall Lee up off the ground.

The two girls took the vampire inside, and Fionna put Marshall in his bed.

"Well," Fionna said "that was freakiest thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah probably." Marshall said

"How will you know what powers you got now?" Fionna wondered

"I'll know tomorrow." the Vampire King yawned

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a book.

"In the mean time," he sighed "take this."

Fionna took it and read the title: "The Enchiridion of Vampiric Abilities, penned by the Lady of Evil."

"Awesome!" Fionna affirmed

When she saw that Marshall Lee had fallen asleep, Fionna pulled his covers over him.

"Let's go Cake," Fionna said quietly, holding up the book "I wanna read this."

* * *

><p>Yes that's the end, but the next fics will involve them breaking in Marshall Lee's new powers.<p> 


End file.
